Pigments based on the LiSbO3 and LiNbO3 type structures have not been reported. Materials with these crystal structure types have been studied in relation to piezoelectric, linear, and nonlinear optical material applications. The following work discloses a wide range of new pigment types based on LiSbO3-type and LiNbO3-type structures. These materials possess unique coloristic qualities as well as unusually high chemical stability.